Whiskey Lullaby
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Sometimes the pain is just to great...


A/N: Ok please bare with me. This is my first Yusuke/Kurama fic. I usually write Hiei/Kurama but for some reason I saw Yusuke instead in this. I own neither the lyrics nor YYH. If you think I did good please tell me in a review. Thanks a bunch! - Naur

Whiskey Lullaby 

"Yusuke it's over," Kurama said waving his hand in a gesture as if he ended a relationship everyday.

"What?!" Yusuke demanded.

"It's over, now get out," Kurama replied turning his back to the other. Yusuke left then…his heart breaking. He had heard how Youko's went through lovers like that but he had thought Kurama had changed.

"_Guess I was wrong_…" Yusuke sighed as he entered the store.

()()()()()

"Please Yusuke…you need to stop…" Kuwabara pleaded.

"Lay off! I'll do what I want!" Yusuke yelled back in his drunken state. Kuwabara looked at Hiei but the demon only shook his head and turned to leave. Slowly Kuwabara followed but he hated leaving his friend. Yusuke had been drinking since that day Kurama had told him it was over. He had become just like his mother partying all the time…Kuwabara couldn't remember a day since then that Yusuke had been sober. As much as they tried they could never get him to stop... ****

**He put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette **

**He broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget **

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time **

**But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind **

**Until the night **

After the two of his friends had left Yusuke stumbled his way over to the drawer. He pulled out that gun and pressed it to the side of his head. "Kurama…" He whispered before he pulled the trigger.

()()()()()

"I knew it would only be a matter of time," Hiei said as he watched the medics take Yusuke's body away to prepare it for burial. Kuwabara only nodded.

()()()()()

They said their goodbyes from under the willow and a voice on the wind sang… "Lalalalala lalalalala."

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger **

**And finally drank away his memory **

**Life is short but this time it was bigger **

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees **

**We found him with his face down in the pillow **

**With a note that said I'll love him till I die And when we buried him beneath the willow **

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby **

**Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala **

"Yusuke's a drunk just like his mother now. They say it's all his fault…" A person whispered as Kurama walked by.

"How can he show his face after what he did?" Another asking following Kurama with his eyes. "

_If only they knew how much I know_…" Kurama thought as he walked on. He popped another breath mint into his mouth hoping it would hide the smell. Under his arm he carried nothing…everything…his future…

**The rumors flew but nobody knew **

**How much he blamed himself **

**For years and years he tried to hide **

**The whiskey on his breath **

**He finally drank his pain away **

**A little at a time **

**But he never could get drunk enough **

**To get him off his mind Until the night **

Slowly Kurama pulled the gun put from its box and loaded the one bullet. The scars on his wrist were in plain sight now that no one was there to see them. With a sigh he pressed it to his head and pulled the trigger.

()()()()()

"I knew he had never gotten over him…why they couldn't see it I guess we'll never know. May you find the peace that was denied to you in this life in the next Kurama," Hiei whispered laying a rose on his best friend's grave under the willow.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked listening.

"Lalalalalala lalalalalala." The wind sang.

"They're happy now," Hiei replied.

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger **

**And finally drank away his memory **

**Life is short but this time it was bigger **

**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees **

**We found him with his face down in the pillow **

**Clinging to his picture for dear life **

**We laid him next to him beneath the willow **

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby **

**Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala **

A/N: Well? I wrote this in about half an hour. Hope my changes of the lyrics weren't to confusing. Oh also…no Kuwabara & Hiei are not a couple. They just finally put their differences aside and became friends. - Naur


End file.
